30 Day OTP Writing Challenge: Kids Next Door Edition
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles featuring different pairings from Codename: Kids Next Door. Part of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge. Pairings: 2x5, 1xLizzie, 3x4
1. Ice Skating

**A/N: Hey everyone! This month I am doing a challenge where I write a new one shot/drabble every day, and each one will feature a different pairing from a cartoon. This is where I will post all of the ones I write for KND. Enjoy!**

* * *

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 6- Ice Skating**

**Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 x Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

* * *

It was cold and very, very loud. Hoagie stood there, shaking in his skates. As he looked out onto the ice rink, he could hear the playful cheers of his friends as they came back around in the circle.

"Come on Numbuh Two!", said Kuki as she skated up to him. "You're missing all of the fun.

The thought crossed his mind and he tried to stand up. It was to no avail, as he fell right back onto the bench. "Sorry Numbuh Three, but," he said, putting his head down. "My feet hate me."

His teammates eventually crowded in front of the bench, encouraging him once more.

"You can do it, come on."

"It'll be more fun with all of us."

Their thoughts circled around in his head, making him feel a bit dizzy. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something.

"Stop it you guys," Abby said, before he could speak. Her voice was more shrill than usual, but still somewhat demanding. "If he doesn't want to come out here with us, then we can't force him."

The others nodded, and Nigel spoke. "You're right, Numbuh Five," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Hoagie."

Kuki and Wally followed his lead and apologized as well.

A small smile came across Hoagie's face. "Thanks guys, it's okay," he said. "Maybe I'll just go to the snack bar and watch you guys."

"Whatever works for ya, mate," Wally said before skating off alongside Kuki.

Nigel began to follow them but turned back to Abby. "You coming, Abby?", he asked.

She looked at him. "You guys go," she said, flicking her wrist at him. "Numbuh Five will catch up."

Her leader nodded, turning around to catch up with his other friends.

Abby turned back to Hoagie. "I have an idea," she said.

Before he could question her, she stepped up onto the platform that separated the floor from the ice. Stepping in front of him, she leaned down and held her hands in front of him. "Take Numbuh Five's hands," she said.

He shook his head reluctantly. "I-I don't know, Numbuh Five," he said. "I'm not good. _At all_."

His voice had the slightest bit of sadness, but her smile didn't fade. "Hey, it's okay," she said. "Everyone has to start somewhere."

"I guess you're right," Hoagie said, looking at her hands. "I don't know…what if…if…"

Abby raised an eyebrow. "'What if' what?", she asked, her tone softening.

He looked away. "What if I fall, and it makes you fall, and then you get hurt?", he said, shaking his head. "I don't want to hurt you, Abby."

She gasped, stepping back a bit. "Oh Hoagie, come on," she said, sitting down next to him. "We go on dangerous missions every other day, and you're worried about us getting hurt while _ice skating_?"

He laughed a bit. "I guess you're right," he said. "It's just…well," he took her hands in his. "I just care about you a lot, Abby."

Their hearts began beating faster in their chests, small blushes forming on their cheeks.

She squeezed his hands. "I care about you a lot, too, Hoagie," she said, a small smile on her face. "Why do you think I want to help you so much?"

"Okay, then help me," he said, standing up. "Let's ice skate."

Abby's face lit up as she stood up along with him. "Come on," she said, helping him down onto the ice.

Once he stepped onto the ice, he stumbled, almost falling over. She kept their hands intertwined, giving him more balance. He finally got his balance, and she spoke. "See? As long as we're holding hands, we won't fall."

He nodded.

Abby skated backwards so that she could lead him forward. "The key to ice skating is to try and keep your feet flat," she instructed him.

Heeding her instructions, he made sure to keep his feet as flat as possible. "Like this?"

"You're getting it, Hoags!", she said happily.

Their friends skated past, slowing down to talk to skate with them.

"Look at you, Numbuh Two!", Wally said. "You're getting it."

"Before you know it, you'll be able to do pirouettes," Kuki said, skating off to do a pirouette herself.

"Thanks guys," Hoagie said. "I'm still getting used to it, though."

"You'll get there, buddy," Nigel said.

Suddenly, the lights in the ice rink went dim. A voice blared through the loudspeaker. "_Hello ladies and gents_," it said. "_It is now time for couples skating! So grab that special someone, and just go with the flow_."

"Oh great, time for me to sit this one out," Nigel said. "You two have fun." He winked at them before turning to leave.

Their faces burned as their eyes met once again.

A slow song began to play over the speakers in the rink, and couples skated around. Some held hands, some hugged their bodies against each other. Even Kuki had somehow convinced Wally to hold her hand while they skate.

The kids stood there, looking at their still intertwined hands.

"Hey you two!", a skating ref said, coming up to them. "You can't stop, you've gotta keep going."

"Oh, sorry, sir," they said together.

"It's alright," he said. "Now get going, you little lovebirds."

Their eyes widened slightly before turning back to each other.

Hoagie held up a hand to her. "May I have this skate, Abigail," he asked, using his suave voice.

She giggled. "Don't mind if I do, Hogarth," she said, taking his hand into hers.

They finally moved from their spot and began skating around the rink along with the other couples.

Nigel sat up in the benches with a bag of popcorn in his lap. He watched the couples skate around, and the slightest hint of jealousy would hit him.

Every time Hoagie and Abby would come around though, that jealousy would be replaced with a tinge of happiness.

As they skated around, Hoagie could feel his feet becoming more stable in the skates. With a boost of confidence from his newfound skill, he pulled Abby a bit closer to him. "I meant what I said, Abby," he said softly. "I will _never_ hurt you because I care about you too much."

She felt her face burn a darker shade of red. Without hesitation, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"_I care about you too much, too."_


	2. Sick Day

**A/N: Sorry that this one is a bit shorter than the others. I just haven't felt like writing the last couple of days.**

* * *

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 8- Sick Day**

**Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 x Lizzie DeVine (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

* * *

Lizzie sat up, groaning as her head began to spin. Her vision became blurry, giving her a splitting headache. She fell back down onto her pillow, groaning from the feeling of fullness in her face.

She tried to get up again, this time a bit slower as she eased herself out of bed. The floorboards creaked slightly from her weight.

"Shh," she said, sitting back on her bed.

She looked to the coat rack on the other side of the room. Her blue jacket was just within viewing distance, but was far from her reach.

If only she could reach it, then maybe she'd finally be free. She stood up again, trying her best to tiptoe across the creaky floor.

She kept her eyes on the door, as she knew her mother could invade at any second.

A small smile came across her face as the jacket came into her grip. She slid it on and slowly opened the door next to her. The small burst of excitement inside of her slowly faded as a figure caught her eye.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

She gasped as she found her mother standing in the doorway.

"But mooooom," she said, her voice hoarse. "I was supposed to hang out with Nigie today."

"I don't think so," her mother said, coaxing her back to her bed. "You are too sick to go anywhere today."

Lizzie pouted as her mom tucked her back into bed. "Fine," she muttered, turning to face the wall.

"I'm sorry, honey," her mom told her, rubbing her hair. "Maybe in a couple days when you feel better, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," she mumbled as her mom left the room.

Before she knew it, she fell back asleep, her thoughts silenced for the time being.

* * *

Lizzie woke up the sound of her mom's voice calling for her.

"Lizzie…sweetie…there's a visitor here to see you."

She slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding.

"Who is…?", she questioned, looking towards her open door.

A figure appeared in the doorway, his eyes looking at her over his black sunglasses.

Her eyes widened. "Nigie? Is that really you?", she asked, making sure not to sit up too fast this time.

He smiled. "Yes, it's me," he said, walking towards her. "Your mom called me and told me you're sick, so I wanted to check on you."

"Ooh, Nigie! I'm so happy to see you," Lizzie said, reaching out to hug him. "It feels like I'm trapped in here."

He hugged her back. "Adults just love to do that us kids," he said. "Don't worry, though, I'm here to take care of you."

He pulled the backpack of his back, and opened it up. "I brought some soup, card and board games, a couple comics," he said. "I know it's not your thing, but…"

"Shh, it's okay," she said. "I'm just happy you're here with me."

They exchanged smiles as Nigel came and sat next to her on her bed. "I'm happy to be here with you, too."


	3. Under an Umbrella

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 9- Under an Umbrella**

**Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 x Wallabee Beetles/Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

* * *

The last bell of the day rang, meaning it was finally time for the children to go home and escape what they thought of as a prison. Wally stood at the front step as he waited for his friends. It was a gloomy day. He listened to the raindrops as they hit the metal roof above him.

It was days like this that made the boy a bit gloomy himself. Rain meant that he couldn't play outside with his friends. It meant that for the rest of the day, they'd all be stuck inside the treehouse. Sure, it was a huge place with lots of hiding places and things to get themselves into, but it got a bit old sometimes.

He became so occupied with listening to the sound of the rain, he didn't notice the light footsteps next to him.

Kuki stopped next to him, the sleeves of her green sweater swinging back and forth from where she was skipping before. She wanted to greet him, but instead, she followed his glance.

His face had its usual straight face, but that was enough for her to want to turn it into a smile.

"Hi Wally," she spoke up, causing him to look at her.

"Oh, hey Kuki," he said.

She leaned forward a little. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just waiting for you guys, I guess," he said, his voice slightly monotone.

Kuki reached for her backpack, pulling it off her back and placing it in front of her. She rummaged around, moving a few folders out of the way. "Hmm, where is it?", she whispered to herself. Her hand hit something soft and metallic. "Yes! Here it is!"

Wally heard the sound of something clasping together and he turned to his friend. In her hand was a pink and purple umbrella. It was _covered_ in Rainbow Monkeys.

His face turned to disgust. "You just _had_ to get that one, didn't you?"

"What? It's soooo cute!", she squealed, twirling in the air.

He shook his head. He despised those things. To him, they were nothing but an annoyance. Despite his hatred of Rainbow Monkeys though, he secretly liked how happy they made Kuki.

There was just this thing about her. The way she smiled happily every time she got a new toy, or how she has squealed just now. It was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"Numbuh Four? Wally?"

He was broken from his thoughts by Kuki herself. "What?", he asked, turning to her.

She was holding her umbrella in front of him. "Come on," she said. "Grab it."

Wally hesitated before stepping back. "No way," he said, holding his hands in front of him. "I am not holding that thing covered in 'Rainbow Dorkies'."

Kuki shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then, have fun getting wet," she said, starting to walk towards the stairs.

He shook his head and began to think about how he didn't need her or her dumb umbrella. The treehouse was just down the road, he could make it there just fine. He looked up towards the sky, watching the rain fall from the dark clouds.

Kuki was still within his view as she walked slowly down the pavement towards the sidewalk. He began to descent down the stairs, trying to be careful as it was slick.

Before he stepped out from underneath the awning, he put his hood over his head, looking down as he placed his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. He made his way down onto the pavement.

The wind was a lot stronger than he had originally thought. It was not quite Winter, but not quite Spring either. The rain was cold as it made its way onto his clothes, seeping into them to touch his skin underneath.

Wally was strong, or so he thought. A little rain wouldn't bother him. He looked up to see Kuki still walking a few feet in front of him, her hair waving back and forth. It made him smile through the cold.

He felt his body begin to shiver as the cold wind blew across his face.

Kuki stopped walking and took a second to look back. Her eyes fell upon Wally, her face softening when she saw him. His clothes were wet, with water droplets dripping from the edges of his bangs. Every so often, his body would shake from the cold. She felt a surge of warmth in her heart.

She turned herself around, and walked in the opposite direction towards him. The water splashed all around her as she stepped closer and closer. There hadn't been many times like this before. She'd hardly ever seen Wally looking so weak, like he could use some help.

That was something she liked about him. He had a very tough exterior. A sort of "shell" he put on to act tough to everyone around him. She knew, though, that underneath that shell, he was a very soft and sweet boy. Those words made her stomach flutter.

She made her way to him. His head still down as looked at the ground. He could see her shoes in front of him, so he stopped. Wally looked up at her.

Kuki's face was as cute as ever with her little smile and that piece of hair that covered her face ever so slightly.

She stepped closer so that her umbrella was above both of them. She held out a hand to him. "Wally," she said. "You're cold."

He shook his head. "N-No, I'm f-fine," he said, his teeth chattering. "Just g-go on, I'll m-meet you there."

Without saying a word, Kuki reached down, grabbing his hand and placing it in hers. "I think…", she began. "…it would be better…" Their eyes met. "…if we went together."

Wally could feel his face heating up as she gripped his hand. "O-Okay," he obliged.

Whether his words came out that way because he was cold, or if he was actually stuttering is still a mystery.

She pulled him towards her, and she turned around so that they were both facing towards the front.

They began their journey to the treehouse down the street, their hands in each other's and blushes on their cheeks.

"T-Thanks, Kuki," Wally said, squeezing her hand slightly. A surge of warmth ran through him, despite the cold wind blowing past them.

"It's my pleasure, Wally," she said, before placing a kiss on his cheek. "_I'd do anything for you_."

The blush on his face became hotter, his body heating up quickly. He placed a hand on his cheek where he had kissed him.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," he said with a smile.


End file.
